Starlight
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: A hundred years ago, Bella Swan had her heart broken. Now she's back in her old town with three new sisters. What happens when Bella spies five familiar faces in the school cafeteria? Currently Beta-ed by Helluo Librorum.
1. Chapter 1

The Christians think Hell is a place where souls of the unsaved go in the afterlife to be tortured for all eternity. Those of the Baha'i faith believe it to be a place of remoteness from God. Muslims believe it to be fiery pits where souls who once lived in sin abide. The Greeks believe it to be a place called Tartarus, a bottomless pit of torture in the underworld where the gods punish you due to your deeds. Hades, Hella, Anaon, Uffern, Peklo, O le nu'u-o-nonoa, Naraka, Diyu, Infernus... The names of this place of torment go on and on. To me, however, one word gives a name to Hell.

_Life._

One hundred years. That is how long I have existed. There is no "life" for me since the beginning of that time, only existance. Only my friends-my pack-keep me from snapping under my own emotion and flinging myself off a cliff or the like. I will not age nor die until I have found an imprint, but this is unlikely. For love to blossom , there must be a heart that is not broken. For soul-mates to bond, there must be a soul that is not shattered. If I were to imprint, who is to say if they would accept me? I am a broken woman, a hundred years later. Time cannot heal me, only he; the one who causes me eternal torment. What made me like this is what I am made to hunt. Vampire. I am meant to sneer the name in disgust, yet I do not. I say it with love, and with sorrow. I say it with the wistfulness of a starving woman talking of food. I say it like a woman thirsting to death speaks of water. How strange that I need the creatures I hunt!  
I apologize. I have ranted to you, yet you know not my name. I am Isabella Marie Swan, known as Bella. I am one hundred and eighteen years old, though I look only eighteen. Curious, yes? I may sound fragile but I am not, for I am the wolf, the bear, the tigress, and the lioness. Can you handle a tale that has nearly driven me to madness? If so, then come, little cowards. Read an old woman's tale. If you dare...


	2. Chapter 2

Bella! Come on!" called my 'sister' from downstairs.

Emalie (known as Em by me and our other two sisters) was so impatient. My slender fingers finished fastening my long, curly brown hair back in a ponytail and I tripped lightly downstairs. "Took you long enough, short stuff." said Emalie teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at the tall brunette girl. "Where's Elizabeth?"

The petite girl came down the stairs at that moment. "Right here, sister dearest!" she said, grinning.

I threw an elbow in her direction, which she neatly side-stepped. Elizabeth smirked. "Too slow!" she cried jovially.

"What took you so long, Elizabeth?" I asked the cheery girl.

"I thought we cleared this up. It's Liz," she said, flicking a bit of chesnut hair behind her ear.

"Fine then. Liz, what took you so long?" I said, slightly impatiently.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Liz said cheekily.

I glowered at Liz as Luxe came in from the backyard, her strange violet eyes bright. "The gang's all here. Time to go," said Em brightly.

We had eaten breakfast before changing or whatever Luxe does in the backyard. '_What does she do back there?' _I wondered.

We each grabbed our binders and keys and said a temporary goodbye as we got into our cars. I skidded down the gravel driveway and out onto the main road. At my rate of speed, I was at the school in five minutes-which was about ten minutes faster than anyone driving the speed limit. I sat on the hood of my car for about a minute until the other three pulled in. Once they were out of their cars, we said our goodbyes and headed to our separate classes. Time seemed to blur by and, finally, it was lunch time. I headed down the hall with an unusual foreboding feeling, which was erased as I saw Em, Liz, and Luxe laughing and joking near the entrance. "Bells! Get over here!" Luxe called.

"What, Luxe?" I asked after I was standing by them.

"Tell Liz that cafeteria food sucks and that the only reason we eat it is because we need to eat!" Luxe said to me.

"Hey, I don't know jack squat so don't ask me." Em said as I shot her a look. "These insane girls were talking about this when I came from Advanced French."

I sighed. "This is between you and Liz, Luxe. I'm not getting into this, nor am I letting Em."

Then, I headed into the cafeteria with Emalie. I heard Liz and Luxe follow us, still bickering about cafeteria food. We went through the line and sat at our usual table. Liz and Luxe continued yammering, so Em and I began talking. It was just random stuff; mostly 50-year-old gossip. Suddenly, a voice broke into our conversation. "Bella?"

The voice was soprano and lilting, something I would recognize anywhere. Alice Cullen. I stiffened and Em said, "Crap."

Alice was one of the reasons why I would not forgive the Cullens. She was supposed to be my best friend-my sister!-yet she left me just like the lot of them.

I stood and walked out of the cafeteria. Once I was outside, I headed to my car and sat on the hood. It wasn't long before I noticed little white flakes falling from the sky. The moment they dropped onto my skin, they evaporated without a trace. I laid back against my windshield and closed my eyes. "Bella." That same trilling voice said.

"Alice, leave me alone." I said without opening my eyes.

"Bella, please talk to me." Alice said quietly.

"I just did and I still am. Go away." I growled angrily.

"Bella, I didn't want to leave you. But he's just so stubborn." Her voice was hurt.

"But you didn't have to listen to him. None of your family had to." I said coldly.

"Bella... Please." Her voice was pleading.

"Leave me alone, Alice."

There was a quiet sob and then nearly silent footsteps as Alice walked back to the school. I lay there for a long while, thinking of things that had happened a century before. I had been happy then, but stupid. Why would any of them want to stay with me, much less _him_? I sighed and stood up after I felt calmer. Then, I headed back into the cafeteria and sat back at the table. "Why'd you run from the vampire chick?" That came from Liz.

"I don't want to talk about it." I ground out.

"This is need-to-know, Bells," Liz prodded.

"Bella, please?" Em pleaded gently.

"No. It hurts to talk about it," I managed.

"We will find out, Bells," vowed Luxe.

"But not from me," I growled.

Then, the bell rang to go to our next period and I nearly sprinted out of the cafeteria. I slowed as I neared my Biology classroom and sighed as I saw the door come in view. I then entered the room and saw someone that I thought I would never see again after that evening in the woods. He was someone I both hated and loved. He was someone that I had loved more than my own life and who I thought returned those feelings.

Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

I cursed under my breath as I saw him in the seat beside mine. I took in a deep breath to keep myself from fleeing and walked stiffly inside. My chin was unintentionally tilted up slightly in a kind of defiance as I dropped my binder on the desk and sat. I looked at the plan on the board and wrote down my notes in less than a minute so I could text Em through the whole class. I felt him stare at me as I copied the notes out of my memory. I snapped without looking up, "Take a photo, Cullen. It lasts longer."

Half of me hated snapping at him, but the other half hated him for leaving me. That velvet voice said, "Bella-"

I cut him off, looking up to meet his eyes. "What makes you think you can talk to me? You and your family left me. I have no reason nor want to talk to any of you right now. It goes beyond disliking you. I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

I felt my hands begin to tremble and I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. Luckily, Edward didn't talk anymore. He must have gotten that I was dangerous-times-a-thousand. I, too, stayed silent and scribbled down my notes. Just before the bell rang, I got my things together so I could leave. The second the bell buzzed, I was up and out. I whipped my phone out while I walked and texted the others: _Guys, we're going home early. I can't stand being here any longer._

I shoved the phone in my pocket and ran at top speed to the office. I popped inside and said to the secretary, "Hi, me and my sisters are leaving today for dentist appointments."

Mr. Ross said, sounding bored, "Names?"

I replied, "Luxe, Elizabeth, Emalie, and Isabella Swan."

He typed in a few things and said, "Bring in a doctor's note on Monday."

I gave a smile and headed outside to wait for the others. I didn't have to wait long; Em was there first, then Luxe and Liz came together. Em asked, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "Wait until we get home."

We got in our separate cars and I was out first, burning rubber. I brooded the whole five minute drive and was surprised when I found myself in the driveway. I hopped out of the silver Jeep and headed into the house. I dropped onto the couch and let out a frustrated growl. Not much could get under my skin like that but _he_just could. Em walked in and sat beside me, idly drumming her fingers on the couch cushion. "So..." Em said conversationally. "What happened?"

I sighed, "Wait 'til the others are here."

It wasn't a long wait. Luxe and Liz came in not a minute later. Both were unnaturally quiet. Once they had sat down, I said, "Okay, here's what happened. When I lived in Forks a century ago, I attended this very school. On my first day, I met a boy who seemed to hate me. I learned over time though it was for my own safety that he stayed so distant. He was a vampire and to him, my blood was the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. He overcame it and we were in love. I accepted his family as my own, despite the fact of what they were. I understood I was in danger at every moment, but I couldn't care less.

"Then came my disastrous eighteenth birthday. I didn't want gifts, let alone a party, but Alice—that's the pixie I ran fromؙ—will be Alice. Long story short, I got a paper cut and Jasper—that's Alice's mate—tried to attack me. A few days after that, Edward—that's the vampire I met-told me he didn't love me and didn't want me. I've not been the same since."

Em's usually cheerful face was sorrowful. Both Liz and Luxe held equal expressions of sadness. I said, "And now I don't know what to do! He's back and somewhere deep down inside, I still love him! I love all of them. I just can't handle being left anymore."

Em said, "I think you should make him give some major explanation."

I replied, "Duly noted."

Liz chirped, "Let's pound him into the ground!"

I said, rolling my eyes, "Next."

Luxe said, "I think we should go for a run and just let everything go for awhile."

Liz commented, "Good idea, sister mine!"

Em said, "Sounds good."

I said, "Agreed. Let's get out."

We all got off the couches and headed outside. I felt the grass tickle my toes through the open-toe flats I wore as we walked a little way in the forest. I nodded to my three companions and we each leaped forward, shifting midair. I felt my bones shatter and re-form, my hands and feet turn into sturdy paws, and short beige hair come out of every surface. I tossed my head and let out a caterwaul that echoed through the woods. Ah, the mountain lion. My favorite form. I looked at Em to my right and saw a coyote with silver fur in her place. To my left sat a red wolf and a blonde grizzly bear. I immediately knew the wolf was Liz and the bear was Luxe.

See, we're not the same type of "werewolf" as the Quileute pack. They aren't werewolves either-they're shapeshifters-but that's aside from the point. Our family can shapeshift into any animal we want. Of course, we do have our favorite forms. At that point we had taken our favorites.

Em said in her head, _"Man, we haven't done this in FOREVER! I was getting out of touch!"_

Luxe shook herself and said, _"I feel good."_

_"Ditto,"_ said Liz.

I said, _"All good and well, but let's get running."_

There were growled agreements all around and we shot off through the woods. I was at the head, of course, as we wound through trees and over brush. As we ran, I let myself sink a little into my baser instincts. It was hard at first, as I had been in human form for a while, but soon I was thinking slightly how a mountain lion would and everything I felt was just less human. Eventually, we circled back around and went back to the house. Just before we left the woods, I shifted back to my human form and the other three followed suit. We headed back inside and dropped on the couches in the living room. I sighed, "The run cleared my head, but what do I do?"

Liz and Luxe said as one, "Don't ask me!"

Em said, "Hun, this is all your decision."

I growled, "This isn't helping me!"

Liz and Luxe shrugged and ran upstairs before I could get to pounding them. Em said, "Hun, I love you but I'm not going to help you in this. Only you know what's in your heart, Bells."

Em hugged me once and then went upstairs after the other two, leaving me alone. I sighed and leaned back against the couch. I loved them, but how could I cope if the Cullens left me again? I would always have the girls,but what would they do to stema depression deeper than Hades? I rubbed my temples with my fingers and sighed. My sisters' words wove through my head like an irritating song.

_"Let's pound him into the ground!"_

_"I think you should make him give you some major explanation."_

I let out a groan. Em's suggestion would make sense if Edward still loved me. But he didn't. I would not hurt him, so Liz's suggestion was thrown out the window. I growled a curse under my breath and sighed once more. My sisters were exactly negative two help. I suddenly felt exhausted. I tried to fight it, but soon waves of sleep lapped over me and reality faded into black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, my head was still reeling. Wasn't sleep supposed to make you feel better? Why would the Cullens just not leave me alone? They whirled through my mind, pushing together to make an annoying buzz in my head. I sat up straight and began cracking all the joints I could move in my body.

A voice came from the top landing of the stairs, "Playing with bubble wrap again?"

I looked up to see Em standing there. I said, "I think you're mistaking me for Luxe."

Em pondered that for a moment and finally said, "True."

She tripped down the stairs and I asked, "You're still not gonna help me out, are you?"

Em smiled, "Nope. Darlin', this is all you."

I groaned and fell backwards. Em chuckled, "Sorry, hun. Eggs or waffles for breakfast?"

I mumbled, "Eggs."

Em went into the kitchen and began busying herself with breakfast. The minute the eggs hit the pan, our other two sisters were downstairs. They chorused gleefully, "Food!"

I rolled my eyes. They were ruled by their stomachs. After breakfast, I tried to wheedle Luxe and Liz into helping me with a decision about the Cullens. Obviously, Em had made them swear to keep their mouths shut because they just changed the subject. Eventually, I got dressed and went outside. The fresh air always helped me think in times of hardship. As I walked, memories I didn't want flooded my head. James in the ballet studio… The first time I met the whole family… Every single second of my time in Forks came back. Tears streaked down my cheeks and I sat by the burbling creek that was about three miles from the house. I stayed there for God-only-knows how long, crying my eyes out. A snapping twig made me look up to see...

_Em._

Her eyes were sympathetic, but I didn't need that. She sat beside me and said, "This is really tearin' you up, huh, hun?"

I managed, "Y-Yeah."

I was silent for a moment, and then I wailed, "What do I do? I'm the oldest but you're always the one I go to. Help me, Em. Please."

She hugged me tightly to her body and said, "Hun, I only know what I would do, and that is to go face them. Don't run again; it'll make you look weak. Talk to them. From what you told me, I have a feeling they didn't leave for the reasons that Edward-" I flinched "-told you."

Em was always the wise one, even though it was obvious I was the leader. Her words made sense, so I spoke, "Thanks, Em."

Our little moment was then ruined as the wind blew from the south and I caught a scent that made my nose wrinkle and discomfort tremble through my body. Em and I looked at each other. I murmured, "Go get the others. Follow my scent once you've got them."

Em was about to protest, but I said sharply, "Go!"

She stood and ran off. I phased into a wolf- in that form I was the size of a horse... pure white with golden eyes-and ran as fast as I could towards the scent. I ran for several miles until I came upon the scene. There was a vampire standing in the clearing that I recognized all-too-well. Victoria. She unleashed a snarl at me and her crimson eyes glinted with hatred. She roared, "Mutt!"

Victoria flew at me and I lunged, landing on top of her. She let out a snarl and whipped me off of her, causing me to slam into a tree. I felt the bone in my left front leg shatter on the impact. I climbed back to my feet and limped forward. My long, dagger-like teeth were bared, and I let a low growl emanate from my chest. Even though I was hurt, Victoria's eyes widened and fear crossed her face. I lunged once more, swiping out with my right paw. The red-haired demon let out a hiss as she snapped into a tree.

There were howls from the woods and I knew it was over for Victoria. Em walked into the glade first, Luxe and Liz flanking her. The black wolf that was Em let out a fierce snarl. Her thoughts clouded my head, '_Protect pack. Must help Alpha._'

The red haze of fury that clouded her vision allowed her wolf side to break free, stopping all human train of thought. I snarled through my thoughts, '_Kill the wench. I take no happiness in killing someone but this ends tonight._'

Luxe growled, '_The red-haired demon will die. I want to be the one to rip her head from her shoulders._'

Liz barked, '_No. She will die by Bella's hands. This is not our battle. It only will be if she launches an attack on us._'

I nodded and limped forward, drawing in Victoria's burning scent every time I drew breath. The red-haired demon said, "You think you can kill me, oversized mutts? You will each die today."

I snarled at Victoria and lept forward. I battered her with my paws and was thrown away again. My claws caught the ground and I managed to pull myself to Earth again before I slammed into another tree. Em was unable to contain herself and she ripped forward, faster than a bullet from a revolver. I watched in horror as my best friend landed on Victoria, fighting with all her might. Victoria flung Em off of her, sending my sister flying into a tree over fifty feet in the air. I let out a howl of pain as Em's own pain rippled through the connection in our minds. Whimpers came from Luxe and Liz. I dove forward, ignoring the sparking pain as I put weight on my bad leg.

I lashed out with all my might as Liz and Luxe joined the fight. They held her down and I ripped Victoria into shreds. I phased back and grabbed the lighter that was always ready out of my pocket. A fire was built quickly and the girls took care of the shreds of marble flesh while I tended to Em. By the time I reached her, the girl was back in her human form. I ran my fingers along a small cut on her forehead and felt her ribs for any breaks. One was slightly loose but it was healing as my slender fingers probed my sister. I inspected her limbs and found no breaks or twists. In front of my eyes, her cut stitched together and her chest moved more regularly as her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes opened, revealing strange blue-green orbs.

Em grinned and asked, "What'd I miss?"

I smiled and hugged the girl, relieved that she was intact through-and-through. I helped her sit upright and Em said, "You killed the demon?"

I nodded, "Victoria's dead."

Em said, "I'm sorry I lost control like that."

I said grimly, "I'm sorry I brought you guys into my troubles with Victoria."

Suddenly, a scent blew towards us in the wind. Another vampire! I helped Em stand and we gathered in a loose formation. Em was beside me and Luxe and Liz flanked us. It wasn't just one vampire that emerged into the clearing, but seven.

_The Cullens!_

Em let out a snarl beside me. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm, Em."

Her snarl toned down to a quiet growl bubbling in her chest. I said evenly, my voice betraying none of the emotion I felt rushing through me, "It's been a long time."

I waited with my new family to hear a response from my old family. Then, someone spoke.

"Bella..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella..."

I stiffened instantly. I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it! I couldn't talk to _him_ without breaking down! Em warned, "Bella..."

I took a deep breath... And another... Then I spoke, "Liz, Luxe?"

Together, they chorused, "Yes, Bella?"

I directed, "Go back to the house. Em, you go with them and call wherever for some take-out. I'll... be awhile, so don't order me anything."

Liz nodded, shot an untrusting look at the Cullens, and loped off as a bear. Luxe snapped a salute, hugged me, and ran off after Liz. I could see her phase as she flew over a log.

Em said to the Cullens, "Y'all wanna come back to the house with us? I think Bella and _Edward_," she sneered his name with obvious dislike, "need to talk."

There wasn't much conversation, just Esme saying they'd like to go to our house. There was a gentle wind from their passage, and then I was alone with Edward. Everything seemed to change in a millisecond. I ran my fingers through my hair and asked, drawing on all my waning courage, "Would you like to come for a walk with me? I know a place where we can talk with no interruption."

Edward's velvet voice replied, "Of course."

I bit my lip and started walking north. With my speed, it didn't take long to reach my special place. I pushed easily through the honeysuckle carpet surrounding it and breathed in the fresh, cool air. Shafts of sunlight fell from between the clouds, making everything come alight. In the direct center of the little clearing was a small waterfall, coming from a spring and feeding right back into the ground after a short stay in a natural pool. A ray of sunlight hit it at an angle, making the usually murky water crystal-clear. I turned, slightly more serene, and motioned Edward to come forward. He did so, and I sat fluidly on the dewy grass. I murmured, trying to keep off the hard subjects, "I come here when I want to think."

Of course, he stayed silent as he gazed at me, guessing I wouldn't talk until I was ready. I breathed deeply and then went into the worse subjects, "I've not been the same since you left me. You could say I went into a depression. In case you're wondering, it was the high emotion that led to this," and I gestured to my slender, graceful body.

"It took a long time before I realized what I was," I continued. "When I finally did... it wasn't pretty. I ran very far south, to Texas by Em's story, and holed myself up in a cave near the border. I came out only to hunt animals, and that was not often. I lived that way for forty—maybe forty-five—years, until Em found me. From what she says, I was in a very sorry state.

"When I'm a wolf, I have brilliant gold eyes and shocking white fur. Em says my fur was matted, tangled, and a deep rust color from mud and my eyes were dead. She seemed to think that being a shape-shifter was amazing, of course, but Em has her own viewpoint on life. I guess you can tell I absolutely hated it at first? I was out hunting at one point and I found her—unsuccessfully—attempting to catch food. I tried to get rid of her but I grew to like the abnormal creature. She made me more... human."

I smiled bitterly at my words and then wiped my face clean to continue. "Fifteen years after, Liz and Luxe found us. They're cousins, in case you're wondering, and they were on a vacation in northern Mexico when they phased for the first time. Luxe—though very strange—is very perceptive, and she just knew that Em and I were still residing in Texas. I was out running patrol around the small cottage we had rented when the duo showed up. Truthfully, they scared me senseless, and I seriously considered considered heading for the hills. But I heard their thoughts and felt their emotions. They meant no harm; they were scared, lost, and half-crazed.

"Luxe spoke to me, though, and told me of what happened. I led them home and—after a quick talk with Em—I let them stay with us. For the past forty years, it's been us four. We've had little conflict, other than an occasional nomadic vampire. Though there was one run-in with a male and female of our kind... But that was just before we left Texas."

I trailed off, memories tugging at my mind. I shook my head to get rid of them.

Edward murmured quietly, "I didn't think this would happen."

I rose and asked harshly, "Didn't think _what_ would happen? My depression? Me being able to turn into an animal? What?"

He flinched with each question, and I took a moment to compose myself. I said softly, gently, "You don't seem to realize how deeply my emotions ran. It wasn't a silly crush, Edward. Many men have expressed interest in me. I never stopped thinking of you, though."

As I watched, the tension seemed to melt out of his body. Edward rose and I met his gaze. He spoke then, "Bella, when I left you, it wasn't because I didn't want you. It was because I do love you and I wanted you to be in a world without monsters."

I bit back, "What good has that done? What did you expect? Me to stand right up and just say, 'Oh, he left. What's for dinner?' No! I died inside, Edward. I felt more pain than I thought was possible. That's why, if you truly are here to stay, you will need to earn my trust again."

The brush rustled and two people emerged, ruining our little moment. The woman was breath-taking with brown hair shot through with blonde and pink and slate blue eyes. The male was tall with shaggy blonde hair and cool eyes.

My teeth came together with a snap and I said, trying to keep my voice even, "Edward, go back to the house. Get the others, bring them back. But hurry!"

He took one look at me and bolted into the forest. The two people—Duane and Raven—almost immediately recognized me. Raven cried, her voice the perfect façade of joy, "Isabella! Finally, we see you again!"

Duane was silent, just like the last time I had chanced upon the duo. I pulled out the calmest, most serene smile I could and said, "Ah, my old acquaintances. Raven, Duane, how have you been?"

I needed to stall so that the imminent fighting would happen once Em and the girls were there. Raven's smile did not fit her face, but she pulled out a gentle smile and said, "Just amazing, Isabella. And even more amazing since we found you. We can now fufill what we came here to do!"

Those slate-colored eyes darkened to near-black and she finished, placid smile turned into a smirk, "We will kill you."

I kept my voice even as I asked, "Why would you want to kill me?"

Duane spoke then, "Not just you; your pack too. We have pride. Until we have won against you, we will not cease to try."

I tried another approach, "We have done nothing. Please, leave us alone! Certainly there is honor in making us surrender?"

Raven shook her head, looking absolutely devastated. She replied dramatically, "Oh, how I wish there was! Alas, there isn't!"

I dropped my head, trying to show defeat as I heard rustling in the woods. Then, my head snapped up with a faint smile replacing my desolate appearance and I spoke, "But you didn't account for one thing!"

Taking that as their cue, Em, Liz, and Luxe came from the woods with the Cullens no more than two paces behind. I said, my tone gentle and even, "Rethink this, my old acquaintances."

Raven's smirk was back and she beckoned something from the woods. At least eight creatures came from the wood. All were in the form of black animals—panthers, bears, wolves, and the like. I sighed. There would be no easy ending. With no more than a cock of the head from Raven, they stormed forward. I phased smoothly and pounced at Raven; if I forced her into retreat, the rest would follow. But a large black bear caught my scruff and knocked me down. I couldn't hear their thoughts, but I knew there would be malice if I did. I heaved upward, and everything became a blur around me as I went into my match. I feinted one direction and lunged in another, causing the other shifter to scuttle along in a shaky dance. I was much more experienced, and I had the poor creature high-tailing for the woods in minutes. I found a clear path to Raven—or so I thought—through the brawling around me and began running. Something small grabbed me and I was down. I was up in an instant and let out a loud snarl at the small coyote. Immediately, it cowered and ran. I continued running and reached out with my consciousness so I could hear Raven's thoughts. '_Here comes the little kit. Let's end this. Oh, crap. She can hear me._'

I snarled, '_With pleasure, pup._'

Then, we smashed together. She let out a whine as my strong maw caught her leg. A paw hit me very hard around the head and sent me stumbling backwards. I smelled magnolia. Alice! My tail brushed against her and Raven's thoughts grew jumbled, '_Oh my... Holy- How the fuck- Oh my holy Mary, mother of God! That's unnatural._'

I took advantage of her confusion and lunged. I felt teeth dig into my scruff and I was pulled back from the black wolf. I was then face-to-face with both Raven and a Siberian tiger—Duane. I was outnumbered, but I wouldn't give up. If I could just get them to high-tail it, then the little army would follow and our battle would be over. I reared up on my hind legs and crashed down on Duane. Raven hauled me off him. Duane's thoughts: '_Frick! That girl's a good fighter. Good thing it's two against one._'

'_How about two against two?_' Em's voice entered my mind.

I heard her warn Liz and Luxe to help the Cullens as she galloped towards us. A huge silver coyote slammed into Duane, and I once again circled Raven. Neither of us gained the advantage. She let her guard slip, and I took the opportunity to slam my paw into her face. In retalliation, she attacked. I blocked and then something ran along my right side, slicing deep into the flesh. I froze. The smell of blood filled the air. I wasn't strong enough to stay a mountain lion and I shimmered up to human form. I gasped in pain, stumbled slightly, and fell to my knees. I heard shouts of my name, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I was being pulled underwater by a stone. No matter how hard I tried to free myself, I kept sinking and getting closer to drowning by each passing second. I let go, eventually. Why did it matter, anyway? No one loved me.

Then, faces popped into my mind. They were blurry at first, but they slowly grew clearer and took on familiar shapes. Em, Liz, Luxe... Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward... I felt stronger. Some of the bonds that tethered me to unconsciousness broke. I felt a dull ache in my mind. Was it a good sign, or bad? I ignored the pain and brought some more reasons to survive into my mind. That stupid, irrational promise I made to Edward all those years ago came to my head.

_"Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless! Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes."_

That brought me back to reality. The ache became stabbing pains and the blackness faded. I drug back my eyelids to reveal our living room. Em was hovering above me. She crowed, "Hey, Bells is awake!"

I winced; her yell echoed in my skull, making it pound. I grumbled, "Uck. I hurt all over."

Two other people appeared above me. They weren't Liz and Luxe, as you might expect, but Alice and Edward. I blinked, then shook my head. I mumbled, surprised, "Uh, hi?"

Alice reached down and grabbed my hand, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. I sighed, "Why do you look so cocky, Alice?"

She ignored me and said to Em, "Why don't we go outside and give these two—" Alice gestured to myself and Edward "—a little privacy?"

Em winked at me and said over her shoulder as Alice dragged her outside, "It's all gonna work out, hun! I don't think I'm gonna bet against Alice, here."

I thought, 'I don't wanna know.'

That left Edward and me alone. We were silent for a few minutes, each gathering courage to speak. He murmured, voice strangely pained, "I thought you were gone, Bella. We all thought you wouldn't make it. When that... that thing hurt you, it was unbearable. My pain, the girls' pain, and my family's. Everyone was shocked, as was I. Of course, we chased away all the others and Emalie took on the lead two. She barely let us come to you to take you here."

I could imagine Em doing something like that. I sat up, only to be rewarded with vertigo and stabbing pains in my side. Edward was quickly on the couch beside me, supporting me easily against his side. I let out a slight hiss as my stitches pulled. Edward pulled me close and I didn't resist. He was charming me already. I had told him he had to earn my trust back, but I had been lying. I just wanted to play the heavy, and I was breaking quickly. Suddenly, my choice was clear. I was going to let go of everything. I relaxed into him. We molded perfectly together, though we were as contrary as fire and ice.

He murmured, "Bella, when that woman hurt you... She cut so deeply and you lost so much blood. The world froze. To me, only you and I existed. I had to get to you, I had to help you. I will not live without you."

I whispered, "Okay, I trust you."

Edward gently kissed my forehead and murmured, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always have and I always will."

I said quietly back, "And I love you."

Comfortable silence took over and we lay on the couch in our own little world, with Edward gently kissing me and me snuggled back against his chest. It was perfect. It seemed like we finally had our happy ending.

OoOoOoOoO

"Bella, hold still! You'd think I was shoving bamboo under your nails," Alice snapped as I fidgeted once again, causing her steady hand to nearly slip as she finished my make-up.

I sighed, "Sorry, Ali. I'm nervous."

She grumbled, "Don't know why. You're beautiful, you have amazing bridesmaids, and you have me, the psychic."

I took a deep breath and said, "Ok, ok. I'll relax."

Alice smiled and swept into the closet, nearly bouncing up and down. She returned with two boxes, a garment bag, and a small hanging bag. The boxes and bag she lay on the couch, and the garment bag was unzipped and a dress was extracted. It was long, snowy white, and beaded around the bust. It had an empire style skirt and a cathedral train. I loved it immediately. Alice reminded me, "Deep breath, Bells."

I took a deep breath and let Alice dress me. She took a long veil from the smaller bag and fastened it in my hair. My nearly-sister made me close my eyes as she placed something on my head. There was a dull thud and Alice said, "Step into your shoes."

I carefully did so and Alice said, "Okay. Look in the mirror."

I opened my eyes and was astonished with how I looked. The woman staring back at me from the mirror was tall and appeared graceful, though not in motion. She was clothed in a beautiful ivory gown, a long veil, and a simple pearl tiara. Her dark hair was half up, half down and her cheeks were the same color as rose petals. Rosy lips were pulled up in a smile and her eyes were bright in excitement. I whispered, "Alice... You're amazing."

Her topaz eyes lit up and she hugged me, being careful not to mess up my dress. Alice sighed, "It's time. The girls are downstairs, with Rose. Carlisle's waiting by the door. Everyone else is outside. The Denali family got here an hour ago and they're out there. A few of our old friends are there, and a couple of the wolves from La Push. Seems they've—er—grown attached to the girls. Seth and Liz, Em and Jacob, and Luxe and Paul. It took me a helluva lot of work to get those three decent. I'm proud of myself, though."

I smiled. It seemed my girls were gonna run with wolves. Alice lightly towed me from the room and to the stairs. I descended carefully, though I was no longer clumsy. I didn't want to catch the dress on something and fall down. Em gently hugged me and whispered, "You look amazing, darlin'. I can't believe this is happening."

I smiled, "Maybe you'll catch the bouquet and it'll be you and Jacob next."

Em blushed and hugged me again before leaning back against Jacob. I smiled, "It's nice to have my best guy-friend back."

Jacob lightly crushed me to his chest and grinned down at me. He said, "It's like nothing's changed."

I smiled and said, "I never thought I'd have a best man."

The music changed and Alice danced over, her arm linked with Jasper's. She squeaked, "It's time! Oh!"

Em hugged me one last time and my line of four bridesmaids and the men left the Cullens' house and walked down the aisle in the backyard. I went to the door. My father-to-be, Carlisle, asked, "Ready, Bella?"

I nodded once. Then it was our turn. All eyes turned to us and I went pink. But it was over quickly; I blinked twice and we were at the end. I took Edward's hands, and it was just us again. I listened carefully to the minister and then, managed to whisper, "I do."

Edward then repeated strongly, "I do."

The minister said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, and I was higher than flying. He was mine. No one else's. Mine and mine alone. I suddenly realized something. I had imprinted. Not while I was shifting, but before-hand. That's why I'd felt a pull to him so strongly. We could find soul mates, human or shape-shifter. When we broke apart, we turned, fingers intertwined, to the aisle. A couple cameras went off and there was plenty of clapping. I didn't blush. I just smiled so widely that I thought my face might crack. I had family, I had friends, and I had love. It seemed like it would never, ever end...


End file.
